


I Thought Heaven Can't Help Me Now (He's So Bad But He Does It So Well)

by Migs



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Camboy Luke, Come Eating, Come play, Dirty Talk, Facials, M/M, Malum bffs, Michael is a fan, Michael wears snapback in bed, Morning After, Public Blow Jobs, a lill bit of, bad language, calum is a good friend, kind of, luke blows Michael in a pub bathroom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 11:33:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8284349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Migs/pseuds/Migs
Summary: "It's Lux." Michael whispers directly into Calum's ear, making sure that no one can overhear them."What? No." Calum replies shocked, measuring Luke up and down like he is having a "camboy" badge pinned somewhere on his attire."Yes." Michael says back before he is opening his tumblr app and pulling up Naughty Lux's page. "Look!" He says as he scrolls down the page and showing Calum a picture of what is clearly Luke sitting on a bed with wide spread legs and a baby blue collar around his neck."Oh god, it really is him." Calum breathes out as he scrolls lower just to see Luke in various positions and from various angles. "He is gorgeous." Calum whines as they watch a short clip of Luke riding a dildo.Or: Luke is Michael's favourite camboy that often comes to Calum's coffee shop.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. I've been off for a while so be gentle with me. Kudos and comments always make my day ❤️
> 
> Edited on iPad so wild autocorrect is always a possibility.
> 
> Title: Taylor Swift - Wildest Dreams  
> [If you enjoy my fics you can always Buy Me a Coffee by clicking on this link :)](https://ko-fi.com/A617477P)

Michael loves a lot of things. He loves playing new video game for the first time. He loves playing his guitar. He loves small fluffy kittens and he also loves his best friend Calum. Michael also loves pretty boys with big arses and long legs. What Michael doesn't like though, is waking up early when he doesn't have to.

"Stop looking so pissed off. You will scare away the customers." Calum whines from behind the counter where he is just putting away clean cups from the dishwasher.

It's 11 am on a Friday morning and Michael is keeping Calum company whilst the brown boy is working his morning shift at the coffee shop located close to the uni campus.

"It's eleven on a Friday morning and I don't even have classes. It's basically a crime for me to be awake." Michael bites back as he pokes at the leftover cream from his strawberry and cream frappuccino with the green straw.

"You promised to keep me company if I pretended to be your boyfriend so that French exchange student would leave you alone." Calum replies back as he whips the counter clean.

The coffee shop is practically dead. It is a sunny Friday with perfect weather to hit the beach and the only people on the campus are the ones working and students catching their extended deadlines.

"He wouldn't stop speaking French to me. And I just had to call it quits when he asked me if I can give him an Australian kiss." Michael whines before obnoxiously slurps the melted cream through the straw. "Michél, it's like French but down under." Michael tries to mimic French accent, scrunching his nose in annoyance. "Stop laughing at me!" Michael throws a balled up napkin at Calum who's snickering behind the counter.

"Cmon, it was funny! Besides, he was quite hot. I don't understand why you didn't tap that." Calum replies before he moves to the other side of the counter to get one of the Nutella filled cookies Michael likes and a blueberry muffin for himself.

"He was not my type." Michael mumbles as he pushes the plastic cup aside so that Calum can place a plate with the cookie there.

"What. Like he was not some twenty year old twink who makes his money by showing off his ass online?" Calum teases before he bites into his muffin.

"Lower your voice!" Michael growls as he looks across the empty coffee shop.

"Ueer phttsss." Calum rolls his eyes before he is stuffing the rest of the muffin inside his mouth and whipping the crumbs away with the back of his left hand.

"I know your relationship with your right hand is going strong but you should get yourself a real date." Calum says as he leans over the counter to pick up the empty plastic cup with bitten straw in it.

"I am just not interested." Michael sighs as he watches Calum make Ice Matcha & Espresso Fusion.

"It is not healthy. You obsessing over some boy online. He probably has a boyfriend." The black haired boy tries to reason with Michael who is picking at the remains of the Nutella cookie.

"Just let me wallow in my misery." Michael sighs before he crashes his forehead on the pick up counter.

"You know you are technically not allowed to sit there?" Calum remarks as he pats his best friend's head.

"I do what I want." Michael replies back but does sit back straight on the barstool he dragged across half the shop to be able to sit closer to his friend.

"Here, I made you that Instagram coffee you liked the picture of." Calum says as he pushes half green half brown beverage towards Michael.

"I love you Calum." Michael says honestly and then stabs another straw through the plastic lid.

"I'm your favourite." Calum smiles before a bell over the door announces arrival of an actual paying customer.

Michael is too preoccupied taking pictures of his fancy coffee so he doesn't pay any attention to Calum who's excitedly greeting one of his regulars.

"What can I get you Luke?" Calum asks the newcomer.

"Uh, I'll have what he is having." The new voice, Luke, replies.

Michael doesn't pay him any attention. He is too busy getting the right angle and updating all his social media on the beverage he is currently having. After all, did you really have it if you didn't post it everywhere? He can vaguely hear the exchange of money going on in the background whilst he is quickly skipping over Ashton's snapchat story from last nigh. He's been there. He's seen him lick tequila from Calum's abbs. He doesn't need a reply.

"Enjoy your coffee." Calum's voice jerks Michael back to the present and he moves his chair a bit so that the guy can pick up his drink and make his way towards the corner of the shop.

"Wait!" Calum shouts after the guy who is now a couple of steps away from the counter. "Here, have a muffin. They are going stale." Calum says as he pushes a plate with a chocolate chip muffin in Michael's face but looking over his shoulder.

Michael sighs as he takes the plate and rotates on his chair to rely the pastry to the boy standing a couple of steps behind him. He is still keeping one eye on his phone's screen as his other one makes sure that he is handing the muffin into the right direction. He sees slim pale fingers wrap around the edge of the plate an a quiet thank you leave the boy's lips. Michael lets go of the plate and fully turns his head towards the boy's face to offer a friendly smile just to get the shock of his life. Sure it can't be. Michael's gaze quickly travels from the messy blond fringe, across the broad shoulders and all the way down to the peach emoji ass and long legs. There is no way Michael wouldn't recognise those features.

There, in Calum's empty coffee shop making his way towards one of he window tables is the boy of Michael's wild fantasies - Naughty Lux.

"Michael!" Calum whisper shouts as he whacks the blond boy with a towel.

"What?" Michael turns back to Calum and blinks dumbly at his friend.

"Close your mouth. You are going to catch flies." Calum smirks as he wiggles his eyebrows. "So a real life boy managed to catch your attention." Calum whispers as he leans over the table ready to gossip like a fourteen year old who just found out the neighbours were watering their plants at two am even though it was explicitly announced it should not be done in the dry season.

"He comes here often. His name is Luke and he is studying music production. He plays guitar, sings and if the rainbow flag on his Mac is any indicator, he is gay. Also I've never seen him with another guy so he is probably single." Calum smirks as he watches Michael suck on the straw and sneakily observe the other blond.

"It's him." Michael finally whispers back.

"Yeah, it's Luke." Calum replies, frowning at his friend's behaviour.

"No Calum. It's him." Michael repeats himself as he stuffs the remaining of the cookie in his mouth.

"What do you mean?" Calum asks as he slides around the counter until his hip is pressed to Michael's chair, following Michael's line of sight and watching Luke type something on his laptop.

"It's Lux." Michael whispers directly into Calum's ear, making sure that _no one_ can overhear them.

"What? No." Calum replies shocked, measuring Luke up and down like he is having a "camboy" badge pinned somewhere on his attire.

"Yes." Michael says back before he is opening his tumblr app and pulling up Naughty Lux's page. "Look!" He says as he scrolls down the page and showing Calum a picture of what is clearly Luke sitting on a bed with wide spread legs and a baby blue collar around his neck.

"Oh god, it really is him." Calum breathes out as he scrolls lower just to see Luke in various positions and from various angles. "He is gorgeous." Calum whines as they watch a short clip of Luke riding a dildo.

"I know." Michael says dreamily before pulling himself together and closing the app.

"What are you going to do about it?" Calum asks as he steps back behind the counter.

"I'm gonna ask him out." Michael fires back confidently. He's been drooling over the boy for the past year and him being in the same coffee shop at the same time surely has to be some kind of a sign.

"Will you now?" Calum snorts as he readjusts the cartoons of milk in the right order.

"Yeah." Michael says absentmindedly as he feels his jacket pockets for his wallet. "Here." He says as he pulls out his almost never used Starbucks card Calum got him for his last birthday.

"What?" Calum frowns as he takes the offered plastic.

"You said he comes here often. What's his favourite drink?" Michael asks eagerly, his gaze drifting from Calum to Luke.

"Oh. He does like pumpkin spice frappuccino." Calum smirks as he picks up the biggest cup and sets himself to work.

Michael can practically feel his confidence slipping away as soon as the machines spring to life and by the time Calum is done with the drink he convinced himself this is the worst idea ever.

"Here you go lover boy." Calum winks at Michael as he places the drink in front of him. "What are you waiting for?" The brown boy frowns as he watches Michael bite his lower lip.

"This was stupid. You were right. He probably has a boyfriend. Not to mention this is really creepy. He probably gets propositioned all the time." Michael sighs as he turns his sad eyes from the blond boy by the window back to Calum.

"Well, you can at least go speak with him. You will never know if you don't try." Calum tries to encourage Michael who has already lost all the confidence he had just a couple of minutes ago. "Cmon, this is your chance. He is leaving!" Calum urges Michael who stubbornly doesn't budge. "Fuck you." Calum sighs as he picks up the drink and quickly makes his way across the shop.

Michael watches him catch up with the younger blond just outside the window where he was sitting previously. He sees Calum scribbling something down on a cup with his sharpie and then he is pushing the cup into Luke's hands. The blond takes the drink and then turns his head so he looks inside the shop and smiles directly at Michael before he is on his way. Michael is sure he just died and went to heaven. Naughty Lux, or Luke, just smiled at him!

"You are unbelievable." Calum huffs as he makes it back inside. "Luke says thanks by the way."

*

Michael receives a text from the unknown number at eight pm.

*Thanks for the coffee ;)*

"Calum!" Michael shouts into the phone as soon as his best friend picks up.

"Michael, fuck, I'm a bit busy here." Calum replies in a breathy moan before another muffled voice can be heard in the background.

"I will let you go back to Ash as soon as you confirm if you gave Luke my number."

"Oh! Did he call you?" Calum seems immediately more interested in the topic as more shuffling can be heard in the background.

"Did the camboy ask you out Mikey?" Ashton's voice suddenly joins the conversation.

"His name is Luke." Michael replies. "So did you or did you not?"

"I did." Calum admits.

"Cal showed me his website. He is cute. Go get him tiger." Ashton laughs in the phone before the line goes dead and Michael is left with a text from Luke staring back at him.

*I hope you liked it :P*

Michael replies back.

*I did :-) I was hoping to maybe return the favour?*

And holy shit. Was Luke asking him out?

*What did you have in mind? (: *

*The Rabbit Hole 10pm? ;)*

*See you then xx*

*

Michael is not exactly sure how it happened. He met up with Luke at the bar and after the initial awkwardness they realised they both had a lot of common interests. The clock on Michael's phone has already bypassed midnight and they both had a drink or two too many when the older guy got a feeling that Luke was shamelessly flirting with him. It was hard to tell really. He was not sure if it was his drunken mind or his self projecting that gave him that impression. It was not until Luke announced he needs to go tot he bathroom with a wink that Michael convinced himself he might be onto something.

The bar is quite busy but Luke has been gone for more than 8 minutes now and Michael is ready to investigate. He picks up Luke's jacket and makes his way towards the toilets. He frowns as he reaches the men's bathroom door and finds a sign out of order hanging on it. He mumbles something about working here as he squeezes himself through the queue leading to women's toilet and slips into the men's toilet. The door barley closes behind him as he feels someone pushing him against the wooden surface.

"I was starting to think you didn't get my message." Luke's piña colada breath hits Michael's nostrils as the blond hangs himself around Michael's neck.

"Wow. Someone had one drink too many." Michael laughs as he leans into Luke's body. His hands resting on Luke's shoulder blades as the younger blond grinds against his thigh.

"Hmmm. I want." Luke starts but cuts himself off as he suddenly falls down on his knees.

"Luke!" Michael moans as the blond nuzzles into his crotch, his fingers working surprisingly quickly to undo Michael's belt and the zip.

"Fuck baby." Michael pants as Luke continues to mouth at his half hard dick through the thin boxer briefs once his jeans are pooled around his knees.

"You like that?" Luke looks up all innocent as if he's not the one mouthing on Michael's dick.

"Feels good Luke." Michael moans as he lets his fingers tug on Luke's blond locks.

"I wanna suck you off. Can I? Please?" Luke whines as his fingers trace the elastic band of Michael's underwear.

"Yeah. Please." The older boy breathes out as he watches Luke lick his lips when his dick springs out.

"Did I make you hard?" Luke asks as he licks a stripe up Michael's dick, all the way from his base to the tip before he flick his tongue over the slit.

"So hard baby." Michael promises as he watches Luke take his balls into his mouth.

"Fuck Luke!" Michael moans when one of Luke's fingers presses on the sensitive spot between Michael's hole and his balls.

"Hmmmm." Luke moans as he grips Michael's fully hard dick with one hand and takes the head in his mouth. He is sinful to watch. Pretty pink lips stretching wide to accommodate for Michael's girth as Luke slowly but steadily sinks down his length. He is soon bobbing his head up and down, hollowing his cheeks and sucking Michael's brain out, his right hand working on the base of Michael's dick whilst his left had is playing with Michael's balls and perineum. Small dribbles of saliva are wetting Luke's chin and his eyes are altering between completely shut and half hoodedly staring up into Michael's.

"Fuck Luke, you are so good at this." Michael moans when Luke forms a firm fist around his dick with one hand and sucking on just his cockhead, playing with the slit and salivating all over Michael's dick.

"My face." Luke mumbles out as he pulls back for a second just to sink straight back on the dick, this time taking almost the whole shaft in one go. Michael curses and pulls on the blond locks tighter as he feels Luke going from choking to slacking his jaw and then he is fully in. He can feel Luke's throat working him hard and he is barely holding back from coming straight down Luke's throat.

"Cmon baby." Michael almost cries as he tries to get Luke to pull off his dick. Part of him doesn't want to but Luke had a clear request. "I'm gonna come." Michael spits out through gritted teeth and that seems to have Luke pulling back. "Here we go." Michael moans as he takes his painfully hard dick in his own hands, rubbing the head over the swollen lips, groaning at the feeling of Luke's tongue playfully licking it, before he is rubbing it on Luke's cheek. "Close your eyes and open wide baby boy." Michael growls as he watches the pretty eyelashes flutter and pink mouth open wide. "Good boy." Michael praises before he is pointing his tip towards Luke's nose and then paining Luke's eyelids white. He is watching his spunk drip down the blond lashes and across the stubble covered cheeks before he milks himself dry on Luke's tongue.

"Mikey." Luke moans as he swallows whatever spunk made it into his mouth.

"Such a good boy." Michael praises as he uses the tip of his dick to smear the come from Luke's left cheek across his lips. He gently pries the younger blond's bottom lip open with his thumb before he feeds his dick back inside Luke's mouth so that the blond can suck him clean.

"So, my place or yours?" Michael asks once he cleans Luke enough so he can open his pretty blue eyes.

"Our Uber should be here in five minutes." Luke replies as he checks his reflection in the mirror one last time.

*

Every time Michael has seen Luke's room it was always just a bed and the wall in the background. Clean white cotton linen with multiple blue pink and white pillows of various sizes scattered across the double white framed bed. Michael found a switch to turn on the fairy lights adorning the white wall over the white upholstered headboard. Now that he had a closer look he realised tinny bulbs were in a shape of unicorns. He chuckles at the tinny sparkling lights as he looks around the small room. There is a double wardrobe with mirror doors just opposite of the bed and a chair full of clothes between the wardrobe and the door.

Luke lives alone in a small but cozy apartment just on the edge of the campus. His camboy career must be paying him enough so he doesn't have to share. He can hear the water running in the bathroom and Michael decides to make himself comfortable whilst he is waiting for Luke to emerge back from the bathroom. He kicks his shoes off first before he gets rid of his jacket, jeans and socks. That leaves him wearing a band tshirt, slightly damp boxers and a snapback. He is just pulling his shirt over his head, knocking his SnapBack off in the process, when Luke makes his way back in the room. He turns off the main light, leaving the room in semi darkness only illuminated by the tinny unicorn fairy lights.

"Need some help?" Luke chuckles as he helps Michael get rid of the shirt and then placing his SnapBack back on Michael's blonde locks.

"Keep the hat on." Luke whispers as he leans on Michael who pulled him closer to his chest.

"You like it?" Michael humms as he sneaks his hands under Luke's stripped shirt, moving them up Luke's sides until they are gently hugging his ribcage.

"Makes you look like a bad boy." Luke giggles and exposes his neck so Michael can mark it up.

"You like bad boys baby?" Michael teases as he moves his left hand down Luke's side until he is groping one of the fat cheeks through the red hot pants Luke must have changed into in the bathroom.

"That depends." Luke purrs in satisfaction as he feels Michael's hand move on his thigh and then sneak up to cup his naked ass.

"On what." Michael asks as he moves his lips from Luke's neck to his lips. He doesn't wait for an answer before he is roughly kissing Luke and licking inside his mouth in an attempt to chase some of his previous taste inside Luke's mouth. His SnapBack is making the whole thing more difficult so Luke takes initiative and turns the hat around so it's no longer bumping with his head.

"Michael!" Luke groans as he feels Michael's hand move further down his ass until he is hooking his hand under Luke's knee and making him wrap his leg around Michael's waist.

"You are so fucking pretty." Michael whines as he grabs for Luke's other knee, groaning under the weight of the boy he is trying to carry before he carefully takes a step back until he is sitting on Luke's bed with the needy blond in his lap.

"I want it so bad Mikey." Luke moans as he grinds his scantily clad arse on Michael's quickly hardening dick.

"Yeah Lukey? Want it bad don't you. Gonna give it to you so good." Michael kisses promises into Luke's neck whilst he is groping the full cheeks in his hands.

"I need it." Luke begs as he scratches his fingers over Michael's back.

"Of course you do baby boy." Michael coos as he tugs on the hem of Luke's shirt.

"Please." Luke breathes out as he is being stripped of the shirt and then rolled on his back on the middle of the bed. He is stretching his hands up, grabbing for the headboard as he rolls himself on his belly. Michael watches Luke arch his spine and lift his ass up like in an offering.

"Gonna take those off now." Michael warns before he is gently tugging the red shorts down Luke's legs and revealing the perfect swell of two big round globes he's been dreaming about for the past year.

"Fuck baby, you are so fucking gorgeous." Michael repeats himself before he is pulling the last piece of clothing down his own legs and throwing it over the red shorts.

"Wanna touch it?" Luke says over the shoulder. He has picked up himself on all fours, legs spread perfectly to show off just a glimpse of his pretty little asshole whilst his balls and dick are hanging perfectly between his legs.

"Do you want me to touch it?" Michael asks as he lets his hands rest on the swell of Luke's arse, gently rubbing his thumbs over the smooth skin as he waits for the blond's reply.

"Please." Luke says politely as he falls from his hands on his elbows, pushing his ass back towards Michael.

"So fucking big and round babe. You have no idea how perfect your ass is." Michael praises as he firmly cups both globes in his hands, watching them spill out of his short fingers.

"You like it?" Luke asks as he shifts his weight on his left hand so he can wrap his right palm around his dick.

"I love it baby." Michael replies honestly before placing a soft kiss on each of the dimples at the bottom of Luke's spine. "Gonna fuck you so good." The older boy promises as he firmly spreads the plush arse apart so he can trail kisses all the way down the crack to Luke's pink opening. "So tight for me baby." Michael coos as he pulls away and flips Luke around so he is lying on his back again. "Want you to open yourself up for me baby." Michael has seen Luke's skilled fingers loosen up his tight hole for a toy before. He wants to see him do it for his dick.

"Yeah?" Luke breathes out, his eyes glazed with lust as he pushes one of the bigger pillows behind his head and spreads his legs wide open to show off his cute little four and a half inch long dick, full balls and cleanly shaved hole slightly wet from Michael's ministrations.

"Show me how you make yourself feel good." Michael whispers as he scoots between Luke's legs so he can have a clear look on what's going there. "Tell me what you are doing." Michael orders, gently rubbing Luke's calf as he watches the blond producing a small bottle of lube from underneath one of the pillows.

"Luke!" Michael scolds as the blond drizzles lube all over his fingers.

"Ah. Sorry Mikey." Luke apologises before he grabs for his dick with his lube free hand. "I make my fingers wet first." Luke says as he lifts his right hand up to show off his sticky fingers. "Then I rub the fingers over my asshole." Luke continues as he presses three of his fingers to his little hole. "And then I rub them over it." Luke breathes out, his left hand moving from his dick to spread his cheek further apart, offering a better view to Michael on Luke's three slick wet fingers massaging the tight ring of muscle.

Michael watches the younger boy play with his hole for a bit. Teasing it with soft gentle touches and leaving it eager for more when he moves his fingers further up, carefully pressing on the sensitive spot just behind his balls.

"Cmon baby boy. Your hole is ready for more. Tell me what you are going to do next." Michael coos at the blond whose legs are now spread as wide as they can go. Michael gently presses his left thumb finger on the pink lips all puffed up from sucking dick and kissing Michael.

"I'm gonna..." Luke trails off, sucking Michael's thumb into his mouth and teasing it with his tongue, whining when the other blond pulls it out.

"What baby? Tell me what are you going to do next." Michael orders as his gaze drifts from the puffy pink lips to the precum wet dick and finally stops on the wet hole hidden behind Luke's three fingers.

"I'm gonna push one in." Luke says before he whines at the feeling of the first finger dipping and then sliding inside his relaxed hole.

"That's it. Good boy. Look at you. Taking your first finger so easily." Michael praises the blond whilst he gently rubs on his thigh, trying to help Luke relax around the finger.

"How does it feel baby boy?" Michael whispers, looking Luke straight in the eyes. The blue is almost completely gone, eyes blown wide with the lust the blond is feeling inside.

"Tight." Luke whines before Michael is leaning over him and kissing the swollen lips.

"Keep yourself fucking on your finger." Michael orders as he kisses down Luke's neck, across his collarbones and then latching on Luke's left nipple. "That's right Lukey." Michael praises the blond, his hands lifting one of Luke's legs up and towards his chest so that he can fuck himself even deeper on his finger.

"What are you going to do now?" Michael nudges Luke's nose before he is kissing his lips again.

"Gonna go two." Luke whines as he feels Michael press his knee further up his chest.

"Two fingers for a slutty boy." Michael purrs into Luke's ear who moans loudly at the older man's words.

"It's ok baby. So good for me." Michael pacifies clearly internally divided Luke. "Only slut for me." Michael pulls back so he can see Luke stuffing two of his shining fingers inside his clean shaved hole.

"Just for you." Luke whispers back as he lets two of his fingers sink in.

"You gonna open up yourself so good for me yeah babe? Gonna make yourself so sloppy for my dick." Michael whispers as he watches Luke slowly fuck himself on two of his fingers.

"Gonna scissor myself now." Luke breathes out, making Michael curse under his breath as he watches Luke spread his fingers inside him and slowly pull them out.

"Fuck, look at you Luke. You are opening so easily. You were basically made for taking a dick." Michael curses as he watches the younger blond fucking himself open.

"Please." Luke mewls as he lifts his hips up, shamelessly offering himself to Michael.

"What? What do you want my pretty little slut." Michael says softly as he now presses the other one of Luke's legs back to the younger boy's chest, exposing him completely.

"I want you to..." Luke starts but then turns his head to the side and blushes even harder.

"What is it Luke? You can tell me. I promise I won't judge you." Michael softly coax Luke into looking back at him.

"Spit on me. Please." Luke whines, closing his eyes as he pushes his fingers deeper inside.

"Fuck. Yeah? Is that what a slutty boy like you wants? Having other guys spitting on his sloppy asshole?" Michael groans as he squeezes the base of his dick.

"Please." Luke begs as he starts clenching around the fingers in his ass.

"Spread yourself open then baby." Michael orders. "Show me where you want it the most." The older man growls as he watches the twink underneath him follow his orders, pulling his fingers out until just the tips are keeping him spread open. Michael gathers as much saliva as possible in his mouth before he is bringing his mouth further down and spitting with a force between Luke's fingers.

"Ah, ah, ah!" Luke whimpers at the feeling of cold saliva hitting his rim and some of it even dripping inside.

"You like that?" Michael teases as he pulls himself back up, fishing for the bottle of lube lost somewhere between the sheets. All he gets in reply is a dirty squelching sound and a soft moan.

"Three." Luke moans as he feels Michael grabbing for his ass.

"Yeah?" Michael replies as he watches Luke fumble with the lube as he drizzles some more over his fingers before he is slowly pushing three of his fingers inside.

"That's it baby, so good. Look at you. Such a good boy. Taking three fingers up your slutty arse so you can fuck yourself open for my dick." Michael edges Luke on as he softly traces one of his fingers around Luke's stuffed full hole. "You ok Luke?" Michael checks on the younger boy as he leaves soft kisses on the perfect little nose.

"Feels good." Luke replies as he slowly starts moving his fingers in and out, making Michael's dick drip with the sinful sounds they are producing.

"Where's the rubber?" Michael asks as he pulls himself up on his knees from where he has a perfect view on the pretty boy fucking himself open on his fingers for Michael's cock which is hard as rock and ready to fuck the big ass underneath him.

"Under the big blue pillow." Luke manages to get out before he is hitting his own prostate and crying out in pleasure.

"That's enough." Michael says as he gently tugs Luke's fingers out of his arse just to be met with stretched open hole winking at him. "How do you want me to fuck you?" Michael asks as he kisses Luke's lips.

"Like a slut I am." Luke whimpers just loud enough for Michael to catch it.

"Yeah? And how is that?" The older boy smirks as he latched on Luke's right earlobe.

"Face, uh. Face down." Luke whispers.

"And?" Michael doesn't let it go easily.

"Ass up." The youngest spits out.

"Good boy. Now answer me. How do you want to be fucked?"

"Face down, ass up." Like replies.

"That's right." Michael praises as he helps Luke turn around again and then lift himself on his knees. "So fucking open for my dick baby." The older boy praises as he is lubing up his condom covered dick generously before he drags his cockhead over the pink opening. "I'm gonna push it in now." Michael warns before he watches his angry red cockhead sink inside past the loosened up ring of muscle. "That's right baby boy. Nice and slow." The older praises the blond underneath him who's keeping still. "So good for me Luke. I'm almost all the way in."

"Mikey!" Luke moans once he feels the older guy's balls slap flush to his ass.

"So good for me baby. So hot and tight and wet." Michael accompanies his words with teasing thrusts of his hips. He is holding tight on Luke's hips, not giving the blond any space to move around. "You ok babe?" The older blond checks with the boy underneath him who replies by pushing his ass back on Michael's dick.

"Fuck me hard." Luke moans as Michael lets Luke's hips go and gives the younger blond a chance to fuck himself on Michael's dick.

"Is that what you want?" Michael growls as he fucks harshly into Luke. "Being fucked like a slut you are. Face down and ass up. Taking everything I give you." Michael is grabbing for Luke's hips again. Forcing him back on his dick as Luke moans uncontrollably underneath him.

"Please!" Luke cries out before he is being pushed further up, his screams of pleasure being muffled by the pillow he's been roughly pushed into.

"That's right. Beg for it." Michael pants as he tries to keep up the fast peace he created. "Fuck baby, you should see your ass right now. It is bouncing so hard." Michael curses as he loosened his grip on Luke's hips to great for the soft flesh that wobbles with every thrust of Michael's hips.

"Michael, please!" Luke cries in distress as he feels Michael's hands leave his body.

"Cmon baby, sit up." The older boy's hands are quickly back and pulling Luke up until he is sitting on Michael's lap, with older boy's chin hooked over his shoulder. "That's right. You like that don't you?" Michael teases as he fucks up, the angle perfect for hitting Luke's prostate dead on.

"Michael!" Luke begs as he bounces softly on Michael's lap.

"Feels good doesn't it?" Michael teases as he kisses Luke's neck, one of his hands wrapped tightly across Luke's chest whilst the other one is fisting Luke's small dick.

"Wanna come." Luke moans as he lets Michael guide the peace of fucking.

"You think you deserve it?" Michael teases as he speeds up his thrusts.

"Please!" Luke pleads as he clenches tight around Michael's dick.

"Face down, ass up then baby boy." Michael teases as he pushes Luke back face forward in the pillow. "Such a perfect hole. What an ass." The older moans out before he is fucking straight into Luke's prostate whilst trying to jerk Luke off.

"Ah, ah, ah." Luke moans as he lets himself be manhandled by Michael. "Please!" Luke mewls as he feels his orgasm approaching and then shouting a loud high pitched "Michael!" Before he is crying into the pillow and riding out his orgasm.

"Fuck Luke." Michael moans as he pulls out and wraps his hand covered in Luke's spunk around his now condom free dick. "So fucking pretty." He moans before he is pushing Luke's pliant legs together and fucking his dick between Luke's thighs. "Almost there baby." Michael promises as he feels Luke squirm at the feeling of Michael's hard dick rubbing over his sensitive parts.

"Michael." Luke moans, begs, softly one last time and then the older guy is painting Luke's thighs white whilst he is riding out his own orgasm.

"Fuck Luke." Michael curses as he rolls on his back, clearly worn out.

"Was it good?" Luke asks shyly as he rolls on top of Michael's lap, making a mess of his come covered thighs and transferring it to Michael as well.

"It was amazing." Michael replies and then smiles fondly as Luke nuzzles into his neck.

"We gotta clean up or its gonna get nasty." Michael says casually as he gently fondles Luke's ass.

"M gonna get a towel." Luke says but makes no effort to move from where he is being groped by Michael's greedy hands.

*

"You stayed." Are the first words Michael hears once he wakes up slightly disoriented in a strangers room.

"Huh?" Michael replies as he rolls around just to be met with the gorgeous blue eyes. Not just a dream then.

"You didn't sneak out on me." Luke repeats himself as he shifts from his side so that he now sits up against the headboard.

"Was I supposed to do that?" Michael asks confusedly as his slowly waking up brain is trying to process the events of last night.

"Well, they usually do that. Unload all over me and my sheets and then disappear into the thin air before the morning rolls around. Off to brag how they nailed that twink camboy. Don't give me that look. I know you know what I do." Luke says sharply as Michael opens his mouth to deny it.

"I'm here." Michael says instead, pulling himself up so he is sitting against the soft headboard as well.

"Hoping for a round two?" Luke snorts as Michael's stomach growls loudly.

"Breakfast?" Michael offers with a smile.

"I don't know how to cook." Luke replies back this time with less distrust in his voice.

"UberEATS?" Michael offers as he bends over the edge of the bed in an attempt to fish his phone out of his Jean pocket.

"I want waffles." Luke says as he sinks back down the bed and snuggles into the comforter, carefully tangling his long legs with Michael's who smiles to himself at the gesture.

"Is that with cream, ice cream, strawberries or chocolate?" Michael asks as he pulls up the Waffle House page.

"Everything." Luke replies as he winks at Michael.

"Fuck." Michael moans as he adds double of everything to his cart.

"Yeah." Luke agrees as he wraps his hand loosely around Michael's morning wood. "A quickie before breakfast?"

"Fuck yeah!"

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this was OK. Please let me know if you liked it.
> 
> Do come talk to me on Tumblr if you want [Itsmigs](http://itsmigs.tumblr.com/).  
> [If you enjoy my fics you can always Buy Me a Coffee by clicking on this link :)](https://ko-fi.com/A617477P)


End file.
